Yellow Eyes
by Chey1ne
Summary: [20 to 25 years before actual storyline.] Mei and Fushidara are on a mission. They are to look for Orochimaru, rumors says that he's sick, nows their chance! Mei & Fushidara are my own characters. [OroxMei]
1. The old cabin

A/N: This is my first story, so dont flame TOO much, okay?XD This story happens about 20-25 years before the actual Naruto storyline starts. Now lets get on with it.. 

She cursed silently as the trees rushed by her. The wind stroked her cheek gently. 'Damn!' She thought, 'I should've eaten breakfast'  
Her stomach agreed, but there was no time to eat.

The green shirt she wore was suddenly feeling very cold. Soon they would be at their destination. She jumped from tree to tree along with her companion from Konoha.

"Fushidara, are we there yet?" she said loudly in the most childish way she could. **(A/N: Fushidara means messy/fast/loose)**

Both stopped at a branch Fushidara put a finger to his mouth, motioning for her to keep quiet.  
She nodded obediently. In front of them was a small cabin, it looked abandoned. They jumped down from the branch over to the cabin in mere seconds.

Now she could feel the chakra.

"It's a genjutsu." She whispered.

He nodded and both of them went in, kunais raised. The room was covered with dust. There were torn curtains in the windows, and what seemed to have been a futon once, was now just a big mess of wood and textile.

"Well doesn't this place look cosy," she said with a disgusted look.

She formed a hand seal. "Release!" The dirty wall left to them turned into a door.

A smile formed on her red lips.  
On the other side of the door there were three paths to choose. Torches were lit on each stone wall.

"This way,"

"You're wrong, Fushidara."

"Damn"

She motioned to the path to the left, and they ran. Soon they could see an opening. They entered a big room full of strange jars filled with liquid of different colours. In the centre of the room were a desk, books and papers scattered all over it. On the other side of the room was a hallway leading somewhere else.

"You check the jars and I'll take the desk over there."

She nodded.  
As she walked over to the jars she noticed they were all labelled.

"Mei!"  
She hurried over to the desk.

"What? Did you find something?"

"Take a look at this." Fushidara gave her a piece of paper.  
'Oh my god.' She gave the paper back and ran towards the other exit of the room, searching. Another hallway, more doors, more rooms.  
Fushidara was not far behind.  
'Nope, not here.' She didn't bother to close the door.

She searched another 6 rooms before she finally found what she was looking for.  
Orochimaru.  
He was lying in a small bed, soaked with sweat.

"I found him! Report to hokage-sama, I will take care of this."

"What will you do?" Fushidara gave her a concerned look.

"What the hell do you think, baka! I'm taking him to the closest village; I'll wait for you at  
the cheapest hotel."

He nodded and hurried out. A/N: Please read and review XD Another chapter will come up, hopefully longer than this one :) 


	2. Green Liquid

Yellow Eyes

Chapter 2 – Green Liquid

**A/N: Second chapter, I know it's not as funny to read about my characters, but there aren't really a lot of cool characters 20-25 years before the actual story line.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With him, unconscious, placed on her back, she ran. The closest town wasn't far away; it took her altogether 16 minutes from Orochimaru's hideout. When she finally reached the closest inn, she rushed to what seemed to be the "lobby" and quickly asked for a room.

Behind the counter she saw a girl. The little girl was probably on her afternoon shift. She looked worried.

"Anou… Is he okay?" the girl motioned for the man on her back.

"Don't worry, he's just drunk." Mei flashed a smile.

"Oh… Okay."

"A room please?" she repeated.

"Oh right, I'm so sorry, I almost forgot."

The little girl fumbled with some keys before handing one over to her.  
At the same time Mei picked up a few bills.

"Keep the change" The girl gave her a big smile.

"Thank you, your room is up the stairs and to the left."

Mei almost ran up the stairs and then to the left, just like the girl told her.  
The room had a big sign on it. It said "13".  
'Great' she thought. 'A bad omen, amongst all this'

She entered the room with the man on her back.  
'A shower will do good'  
She hurried to leave the man on the bed, ensuring that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon.  
The room was boring. It had a blue and white striped rug that was spread over the wooden floor with matching curtains. The bed was double and didn't look all that comfortable.

On the right side of the room there was a few chairs surrounding a small table.  
She could see a door to her left and made that out to be the bathroom.

"Don't go anywhere now." She giggled as she tossed her clothes off and went in the door. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She woke up to hear something that was almost like whimpering. When she realized what was making the sound, she almost got mad.

The man lying next to her was in pain, she could tell. Looking on the clock she could also tell that it was in the middle of the night and that she was going to be really pissed off in the morning. The day before she had decided to wait with the examination until morning, she was really tired.

But now it couldn't wait. Her long red hair ran down her back as she sat up.  
She looked at him, and then she pulled the sweat soaked shirt off of him to put her hands on his torso. A green, almost blue light flow of light surrounded them both as she tried to figure out what was wrong with the pale man. 'Now let's see what you've been up to.' 

After about 5 minutes, she could tell that he had been poisoned. It wasn't life threatening, but it could turn into something ugly. She jumped out of the bed and went to get some herbs.  
She quickly mixed them together to a green liquid.

'This should do it' she lifted his head up and poured it down his throat. He swallowed it all. She could see the expression on his face changing.

"I know it's sour" she giggled. She knew he wasn't going to be calm just yet, but at least it would prevent her to have too many sleepless nights. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mei woke up from violent knocking on her door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." She said while walking sleepily to the door.  
The morning light was pouring into her little room. 

She opened the door, she wasn't surprised when she saw who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Fushidara said, it was like he was mixing screaming and whispering.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I'm sleeping"

"This is not the cheapest hotel in town, Mei." She looked at him with confused eyes.

"Yeah I kind of noticed." She answered with a smile on her lips.

Fushidara looked into her room. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, right, sure." She let out a big yawn. 

"Are you having him in your bed?!" Fushidara looked shocked.

"What, are you jealous, Fushi?" she giggled at him and poked his chest friendly.

"Uhm… Not really, it's just that... You know..."

"You think he's going to jump me or something?" she smiled again.

"Never mind. I brought you some food." He handed over a bag.

"Thanks, Fushi." She could smell the sushi**.(A/N: Fushi rhymes with sushi)** They sat down by the small table.

"This is really good. Where did you get it?" she said while stuffing her face with fish and rice.

"It's a small market place just a few houses away, they get fresh fish every morning." He said with a sigh.

"Well, don't get too attached to it, we're moving to another village tomorrow." She said.

"We've just been here one night, Mei, its not like we are wanted or something." 

"It's better to be safe than sorry!" a little fish escaped her mouth. "Damn!" and a little more.

Fushidara laughed at her. "Hey it's not good for pretty girls to talk with their mouth full." Giving him a teasing smile she continued her meal.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Please review, I really need to know what you think


	3. A shy visitor

Yellow Eyes

Chapter 3 – Error

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Fushidara got the room next to hers.

"Mei, I'm going to leave the village to find another that we can spend a few days in, I'll be heading south. I should be back by tonight." He gave her a serious look, waiting for her reply.

"I understand"** 'Now what am I going to do, I'll be bored to death!'**

A sigh escaped her lips as he closed the door behind him.Orochimaru could wake up any minute now, she couldn't leave him alone in the hotel room. **'Alright, now I've got to find some ways to amuse myself.'** She looked over at her unconscious captive. **'Wake up you silly man'** She sighed again. Lying down on the bed she could hear Orochimaru's breathing. It wasn't as heavy as before. She looked over at him. Now that she got a closer look on him, she could see the details. In his hideout it had been too dark and she was stressed, and last night she was too tired to notice. He was handsome. His long black hair resting on the pillow… He looked peaceful.

Without noticing she had leaned over him, she was fascinated by the light violet make-up-like pointy shapes that went down and up from each side of his eyes. **'How did he get those'** she wondered. **'Maybe its some sort of clan mark'** she raised a brow. Automatically, her hand reached for his face, her index finger was a mere centimeter away from the side of his nose when a shy knock on her door woke her from her trance.

"Uh... Oh... I'm coming!" She said while getting off of the bed. It was the little girl from the day before.

"Hello, can I help you?" Mei said with a smile. **'What the hell is she doing here?'**

"Oh well… It's just that… I-I got you this, for the trouble I caused yesterday." The girl handed over a basket filled with fruit. It looked delicious.

"Oh you weren't any trouble," **'Well well, I love fruits, what can I say, I'm easily persuaded.'**

"I b-better get going, I don't want to cause any trouble" the girl turned to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute, what do you say about keeping me with company until my friend gets back? I can't possibly eat all this fruit by myself! Care to join me? It's not really much to do here." She smiled her usual smile.

"Is it really alright?" The girl looked confused. 'Isn't she a shy one? He he.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After one and a half hour, the girl left her room. Almost half of the fruit was gone, and Mei was in a good mood.  
Again she went over to the bed, sitting next to the pale man.** 'Now... Where were we.'**  
Again her index finger moved to the violet mark on the right side of his nose. But this time she didn't get interrupted.The finger touched his pale skin. She moved it up towards his closed eyelids, staring at his marks.A cold feeling went up her spine when suddenly two yellow eyes were staring at her. She looked at him, and he looked back.

"Where the hell am I?" he said with a rather feminine voice as he sat up. Thoughts were racing through her head.

"You are safe, and that is all that matters right now." She said.

He slowly lifted his arms, to look at his hands.

"What happened?" he said with his feminine voice again.

"You were sick, do you remember?"

"I don't remember a god damn thing and its really pissing me off!" he raised his voice.

Mei looked at him and smiled, she had expected this as a side effect from the poison.

"You cant recall anything?" she said still smiling.

"Not a thing! What's so damn funny?!" he raised his voice again.

Mei knew that the information they needed would be gone now, unless he got his memories back, and that would be a pain in the ass.

"Hey cool down a little, we don't want to get more attention than needed."

His expression changed from angry to confused.

"Hey are you alright?" she said. Her eyes resting on his.

"What's my name?" he said, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Orochimaru." She told him. "And mine is Mei."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: So! Do you like it?! OO Please review.**


End file.
